Haunted Apartments and Coffee
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: Tino just moved into a new apartment and he is convinced that it's haunted. Berwald just happened to be up late at night when a cute stranger in cow pajamas showed up yelling about a ghost. Well, it would be rude not to invite him in. Sufin, pre-relationship.


Hello! I'm MikadoTheAirConditioner and this is my Sufin story. I got the idea after seeing some ridiculous one sentence prompts on Tumblr. The prompt was something like, "Can I stay with you, my house is haunted." Or something like that. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me and I make no profit whatsoever from this work of fiction.

* * *

Tino liked to tell himself that he didn't scare easy. All of his friends, however, disagreed. If you asked anyone that had ever watched a scary movie with the blonde they would tell you that the slightest jump scare gave him nightmares for weeks. He would startle at the slightest noise and screech whenever someone came up behind him and whispered, "Boo."

However, Tino liked to ignore all of that. If you asked him, he would tell you that he considered himself pretty brave. And then you would look over his shoulder and see his friends violently shaking their heads.

* * *

Moving into a new apartment took some time, but Tino had finally finished. He sighed as he unpacked the last box, then went over to lay on the ratty old couch that he had. After his super had kicked him out of his last apartment his friend, Emil, had suggested this place. Apparently it was where his brother's boyfriend lived.

Tino turned to lay on his stomach and buried his face into the couch. He looked over and saw his favorite stuffed animal sitting on the table. He reached over and grabbed Death Scythe, cuddling the fluffy dog to his chest. The reason he had gotten kicked out of his last apartment was because he had found a puppy out on the street and he had smuggled her into the building, despite the rules that no animals were allowed. Luckily Emil had also found a new home for the dog, who he renamed Lucy(Tino was confused why his friend had insisted on renaming the dog. He thought that Ragnarok was a perfectly good name for the fluffy pup.)

As he was lying on the couch, cuddling his dog, he slowly drifted off. He was almost asleep when all of a sudden he heard a noise. His head shot up and he looked towards the kitchen, where the noise had come from. When he heard nothing else, he decided to ignore it and go back to taking a nap. As soon as he laid his head down he heard a loud _CRASH!_

He jumped up from the couch, clutching Death Scythe to his chest. His heart was beating wildly and his hands were shaking in fear. He took one, trembling, step towards the kitchen, slowly moving forward. When he finally reached the kitchen he peeked into it. When he saw nothing, he slowly stepped into the room, ready to bolt at the slightest noise.

When nothing jumped out at him, he relaxed a little, then looked around, trying to find the source of the loud crash. He looked on the floor near the counter and saw a pot, that he had left on the counter for making his dinner, now residing on the floor. He picked it up with one trembling hand. He glanced around the kitchen, but he didn't see anything that would have knocked down the pot.

"Ah, hah," he laughed nervously. He looked down at his stuffed animal clutched in his arms and gave another shaky laugh. "It was probably nothing. I must have just put it too close to the edge. Yep, that's what must have happened."

Another thing you should know about Tino is that he talks to himself. Though he claims that most of the time he's talking to Death Scythe.

Dismissing the incident as a fluke accident, he started making dinner for himself(though he was too paranoid to use the pot that had fell). Well, it wasn't so much making dinner, as he was feeling too lazy to actually cook, so he just scrounged around in his almost bare cabinets for something edible. He came up with some graham crackers, cottage cheese, some Doritos, and for dessert, a bowl of ice cream with enough whipped cream, caramel and chocolate sauce piled on it to send a normal person into a sugar coma.

After he gobbled down his dinner and cleaned up his mess, he decided that he was a bit too wired to go to bed right away. Although he tried to banish the earlier Pot Incident out of his mind, his thoughts still kept coming back to it. So he made the decision that he would just curl up on the couch with Death Scythe and watch movies until he fell asleep.

* * *

In retrospect, watching a horror movie probably hadn't been one of his best decisions. In his defense, it had looked pretty interesting and nothing else had been on. It was some cheesy horror flick about a family moving into a haunted house. Oh, and look at that, there were strange happenings going on in the house, but _oh no_ , the father wouldn't listen to his family. And what's this? The ghost is incredibly dangerous and is know going on a killing spree? Yeah, _now_ you wish you had listened to your family huh, dad?

It wasn't the most original plot, and coupled with the amateur special affects and the predictable jump scares, it probably would have frightened some people for a little bit, but they would forget about it in the next half an hour. However, Tino was a different story. After the movie ended he immediately switched it to some cartoon on the children's channel. Even as the show grew to a close and another came on, the movie still haunted him.

Where ghosts real? No, of course not. Well, maybe. He had never seen one before, but that didn't mean that they didn't exist. But why would one want to harm him? Maybe there were nice ghosts. But throwing down a pot off of a counter didn't seem like nice ghost material. Oh gosh, was that why he got such a good deal on the place? Because it was haunted? But Emil wouldn't let him live in a haunted apartment. Would he? What if he didn't know? The super could have murdered someone for some reason, then kept it a secret so he wouldn't go to jail.

All of these paranoid thoughts really weren't helping with Tino's already frightened state of mind. And when he heard a noise that sounded like scratching on the floor, he immediately bolted off of his couch and out the door.

It was only after he was in the hallway that he realized that it was about midnight, he was in fuzzy cow pajamas, and he was still clutching a stuffed animal. But there was no way he was spending the night in that haunted place.

But where was he supposed to go?

* * *

Berwald usually didn't stay up late, but his favorite show had been having a marathon and he didn't have to work the next day. Right now there were just commercials on so he took a break to get another cup of coffee. It probably wasn't a smart idea to be drinking a pot of coffee at midnight, but he wouldn't finish the whole pot by himself anyway. He always made too much coffee, but it was a habit that he had picked up from his mother. She had always made sure that there was more than enough coffee for everyone just in case they had a visitor that wanted some, or someone else wanted a little more.

He never really had many visitors. Mathias came over to visit sometimes with his boyfriend, Lukas. At first, Berwald had been a bit shy around the new man that Mathias had brought around. He was usually shy around new people, though you could never guess that with the way he looked completely serious all the time. But it turned out that Lukas was a very nice person, and he turned out to be a good influence on Mathias.

He finished pouring his creamer and sugar, then went to sit on the couch to wait for his show to come back on. What he didn't expect, was for a knock to sound at his doorway. Who would be up at this hour?

Apparently an adorable man with blonde hair and violet eyes that was dressed in adorable fluffy cow pajamas and holding an adorable little stuffed puppy. Did he mention that the man was adorable?

As he tried to work out a semblance of a sentence so he could greet this cute creature he was interrupted by a little shriek. The man standing in front of him squeezed the dog to his chest(Berwald was glad it wasn't a real dog, it looked like the man would have strangled the creature to death).

"Oh, I'm so sorry to wake you! And I'm sorry for screaming but it's only because you scared me! Not that you look scary or anything, but because I just wasn't expecting a big muscle bound man to answer the door. Oh dear, did I offend you? I'm sorry, I meant muscle bound as a compliment. Seriously do you go to the gym or something because I can see how big your biceps are and they are way bigger than mine. Anyway, I'm sorry, I'm rambling, but could I stay here in your apartment for the night? I think mine is haunted. I'm Tino by the way."

Berwald could only blink after that onslaught of words. He was a man of very few words, but apparently this man, Tino, wasn't. He liked him. He opened the door wider to allow him entrance. Tino practically raced into his apartment.

"Thank you so much! This is so kind of you! Would it be okay if I slept on the couch? If that's not okay then I could totally sleep on the floor, though it probably wouldn't be very comfortable, but I won't complain or anything, don't worry about that!"

Berwald tried to speak to Tino, but before he could get a word in edgewise, the man spun around with a blush on his face. "I'm so sorry!" he yelped. "That was so rude of me! I don't even know your name. Alright let's start over."

He stuck his hand out and gave Berwald a polite smile. "My name is Tino Väinämöinen and I think my apartment is haunted. May I stay with you tonight?" He kept his hand out, waiting for the big man to take it. Berwald gave a small rare smile and shook his hand. It was warm and soft, but it had a firm grip.

"My n'me is Berwald Oxenstierna. 'Course you c'n stay the n'ght. D'ya w'nt some coffee?"

It was only the morning after the unexpected sleepover that Berwald remembered Tino talking about a ghost. He went over to check on the other's apartment while the blonde slept peacefully on the couch. There had been a great debate concerning on who would get the couch. Tino had insisted that he take it because he was already imposing on Berwald, but Berwald had insisted that Tino sleep in his comfy bed because he was the guest. As a compromise they had both fallen asleep on the couch watching Supernatural.

Berwald walked into the supposedly haunted apartment and took a look around. Well he didn't see anything that looked like a ghost.

However, he did find a small family of mice.


End file.
